uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-26: Answers
Summary: Gar and Raven meet and catch up, as well as discuss the regrouping of the Titans. Location: Titans Tower Participants: Beast Boy & Raven Rating: PG The sun had long sunk beneath the horizon, the night breeze cool and comforting in comparison to the humid heat of day and the stead beat of sunlight. In the distance the sound of city life could be heard but it was more the backdrop to the sudden rise of insectile calls to the night. Amongst that there was the sound of large wings beating against the waning air, pushing out silence with a whisper and a silent bidding. The avian was not seen though but what came from the corner was the cloaked woman, her head bowed as if in a silent prayer before it rose and looked up upon the T shaped tower she had once called home. The offer had been made for her to do so again and yet Raven had not come to a final decision one way or the other, but indigo eyes seemed to hold a deep consideration, one that lead her feet to move and carry her towards Titans Tower. Gar Logan spent much of that heat productively engaged in common labor: he was pushing a rotary lawn-mower around over the grounds between the two hangars, perhaps regretting listening to the seed man at the Home and Lair Improvement Store gushing about the advantages of the crabgrass-blend with its ability to hold on and flourish anywhere. The afternoon wore on to evening without a call for the Titans, and worse without a call-back from that director who was casting for Cats. A nap was in order, so Gar, sensibly, turned into a Great Horned Owl and perched on one of the bits of metalwork sticking under the tower. "WHOOgoes there?" he says, waking from a light sleep and gliding down to the walk below. "Oh! Raven! Hi!" A motion came from Raven that was something more that Gar should have done, the slight rotation and tilt of her head to level her gaze upon Gar as he flew down from his perch. It was hard to not know /who/ that was, Gar had been quite the friend to her, that and the fact that green was just *his* color. Hard to deny the small twitch that came to the corner of her lips in some semblance of a smile. Dropping to a low crouch one arm draped over bent knees while the other hand somewhat held out, but likely diminutive in comparison to the size of the bird he had taken form as. "Hello Gar. Has my normal life left me out of much since the recent regrouping?" Curious, and more wanting to hear any fantastic stories, or anything in general from people she actually spoke to. "How have you been?" "Amazingly bored," Gar says, and shifts to human on landing at the walk, rather than perching as a monstrous owl on her outstretched arm. He knows she's much stronger than her frame would suggest, but he's also pretty sure that would end up with a disgraceful pile of feathers and capes and someone would turn on the yard light and laugh at them, which would spoil the moment. "But it's better now that you're here. I wonder if we've been taken off the call-in-emergencies list again. Maybe it's just the Justice League. Is it me or does it seem to you like it's bigger than it used to be?" His own out-stretched hand will clasp hers for a moment, a lower-fang smile sneaking across his face for just a moment. "I am surprised that boredom can come for the Titans." Her voice was its usual monotone, lacking any sign of emotional flux to say one way or the other it effected her. With his hand curling around hers when he shifted smoothly to himself she rose back to stand before him, offering her own return smile once again, as real as it could be offered. She was happy despite all appearances, though the thought was evident as she met Gar's eyes with her own and then glanced up the walls of the Tower. "Can call and check on that perhaps, or it is just a matter people need to *know* we are back..The Titans are back I mean." Her free hand reached up and pushed the cowl from atop her head, letting it fall back lamely and reveal her face from the shadows as well as the spill of dark hair. "It seems bigger, but perhaps that is a foretelling? Is it all still the same inside?" Gar shrugs, "It seems very different to me, but at the same time it's all the same. It's... wasn't the Tower MORE T-shaped? And on an island, not an old airport? Or am I remembering the Titans L.A. digs? But that never really took off." Gar shrugs, then pulls down on his red tee-shirt, where it's riding up a bit. And when did Garfield Logan ever wear regular street clothes? Even his jeans-and-jacket look when he was 13 and trying to get away from his guardians, the James Dean outfit was practically a costume. But he's wearing a cotton tee and blue jeans (not even slacks) as if it were normal. Raven looked at Gar as he talked in his own way that nearly blended all into one sentence for her though the topics skipped as bad as a CD ran through a blender. Afer a moment of silence and Gar's own self adjustment of (ab)normal attire, Raven laughed. It started low and ended on a higher note with shoulders shaking up and down and her head side to side. "What have you been up to, how did HAIR go?" It was HAIR right? That's what he said? Even after asking her lips pursed and brows furrowed as she looked down in consideration of if she messed up the play name, nearly feeling bad for it and hoping that feeling wuld go away with his confirmation she was correct. "I didn't miss it did I?" "Oh, no, not at all, tickets are for this weekend. I have one last performance this weekend, then the road crew goes out on tour. I am not road crew. Director says I can't sing well enough, which is true, I howl too much. So I was out pounding for new cattle calls. But nothing." The green one is animated enough talking about the play/musical. He takes a breath, and holds it and exhales and breathes again more slowly. "I missed you guys. I missed the Tower. My room is like I never left it, weird huh?" Raven...Couldn't help herself, despite the major no-no taboo of emotional release she smiled at Gar as he rattled on about even his own version of normal life, and kept that smile as he switched just as quickly back to the life of being a Superhero. "You'll get something, and I will be there for your final show." Taking a slow breath though she looked up the tower to the top, where she had once spent much of her time, it may have been alone but even for Raven it was home, and wasn't home without everyone in it. "I miss you guys too, call me crazy....But, do you find that normal life, or what people consider normal.. Just doesn't fit right? Or maybe I am not trying hard enough.." Again her brow furrowed as she looked back at Gar, despite all outward appearaces had played a good voice for her often, one that did her well. "Normal? I don't know what that is, Raven. I never had a normal life. When I lived with my cousin in L.A. - it was like, how can he NOT know who his neighbors are, how can he NOT know what's outside his windows and who can see in?" Perhaps the heroing lifestyle does carry a bit more paranoia. Still. Gar's more amused and ... pitying, perhaps, when he thinks of how people lived there. It was interesting, not having to worry about Slade's latest Happy Surprise, but even then it didn't really work - Gemini ws proof of that. "I don't think you're supposed to have to try. I think we're supposed to KNOW how to let down our guard. Have you made any friends at school?" She listened, it was apparent despite the fact that her eyes lowered to the ground and her focus was on counting the blades of freshly cut grass in the dark. Not *that* took focus; but not a breath seemed to move her as he spoke and she could empathize with it. His life was his, and Gar was his own unique entity, with his own unique life, and being a super was something Raven saw as he was born to do. She, on the other hand was not. At least not in the beginning. "Let down our guard? Not when you have been trained to keep it up your whole life. I /don't/ KNOW that Gar, and perhaps that is why... No, I have not. They look, but they don't approach, they wonder, but they don't ask. I can't even begin to figure out how to indulge them. I'm in Sociology, I should be able to figure it out right, school should teach me this stuff. Am I wrong?" Oh...The best laid intentions... "Sociology?" That earns an actual face-palm. "That's where you step back away from people and watch them to figure out what they do and why, right? More distancing. And you're _exotic_, and that's going to ..." Gar stops talking for a moment and actually seems to be looking at Raven with his entire attention. She's not asking the question on the surface here. It's not 'what is wrong with me' but 'am I doing the right thing with college'. He blinks, and rubs a hand across the raspy shadow-scruff on his chin. "Honest, Raven? You do rock the 'don't mess with me' look. They're probably attracted but intimidated and you're probably holding up all your walls so hard to not be overwhelmed by all the sloppy college emotions that you can't tell what everyone else could tell by looking, unless it's an enemy attack. All I can say is ... you probably shouldn't do what I did. You're too graceful to pull off "clown" anyway. But if it's really the problem then you might try letting yourself hear a bit more. Oh, and, yeah, you should totally find time to rejoin the Titans too. We're your family. You picked us yourself. No need to do only one thing." "Yeah, the study of people in groups, and how they interact. I need interacting classes. Maybe they have that too." She paused, considering and the slight flux of something crossed over placid features while her head bowed a little more, nearly tipping pale chin to her chest and veiling her face with her hair. "That's my problem Gar, I am exotic, and my home is here, but outside of my home, and my family here, I don't know life, and shouldn't I at least be able to grasp it and stop being an outsider looking in and casting unlearnt judgment?" Raven's posture straightened once again and her eyes leveled back on Gar with nearly a child wondering glint in them. She came from Azarath to them, choosing them for their own abilties for a purpose, and somehow got attached; but it was so difficult to do it again. "That's why I am here Gar, I am fighting my own battle in this, but I know in the end it is pointless. You guys will win. I want to be a Titan, and I want my family back." The small smile played upon her lips again, it was something hard to admit or say but it was out there. They were all she had despite her fear of them loathing her for what and who she was they had made it further than any of the 'normals' may - and being 'normal' was damn hard. "So where do I need to sign, or just race you to the roof?" "Sign? Joo don need no sign no steenkin paperss, joo are alraydee waan of us!" Gar says in a mexican accent so pathetic it has to come from a movie. "Race to the roof! But no cheating!" Gar turns into a green raven, but she'll likely beat him anyway, in that race her soul is faster than his wings. Raven's smile was a flash of ivory and purely genuine, but not sellable on the Black Market. Her form standing there wavered and from her the extension of the raven formed, spreading its wings and hovering beside Gar's own before it took off towards the top with a swift downward thrust of wings. Category:Logs